


KINKTOBER 30 | Multiple Orgasms | Tetsurou Kuroo x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Self-Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 30: Multiple Orgasms. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Kuroo. I DO NOT OWN TETSUROU KUROO OR HAIKYUU.  For mature readers only.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 215





	KINKTOBER 30 | Multiple Orgasms | Tetsurou Kuroo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 30. Multiple Orgasms. Actually, kind of an inverse from yesterday (edging). This isn’t necessarily related to my other Kuroo one-shot “Good Morning” but it’s where “little kitty” comes from as the nickname. But we’re back in that bed. Reminder that he is introduced as 18 years old but is an adult in the manga by this point; but this is a very flexible piece that doesn't need to fit into any canonical timeline so, it should match everyone's comfort levels. No condom I’m lazy etc.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MwD3BYdM4HrHGQiiP5IgJ

You feel goosebumps tickle over your skin as Tetsurou Kuroo moves over you, lazy, with no urgency in his hands as he dives under the covers. He nudges you, and you turn your head to meet his eyes, which glimmer with mischief.

“You fell asleep with the movie, little kitty,” he says, mouth hidden by the duvet as he curls his knees into you into a spooning position, but the words still coming through clearly. “I cancelled the dinner reservations.”

“Shit,” you say, a little blearily, looking at the glowing static of the television screen, but only focusing on his touches as his hands creep under your clothes. His fingers are cold, and you shiver, moving into him. 

“It’s fine,” Tetsurou says. He leans his chin forward over your shoulder, hands pushing up over your ribcage to grab against your chest. “I’d rather eat _you_.”

It’s so cheesy, and you groan, but your groan cuts off as he hooks his leg over yours, grinding you down. You feel his cock through his boxers, coming hard against the bottom of your back, and you wonder how long he’s been waiting for you to stir awake again. You don’t remember where you left off the movie.

You can’t focus on anything about the movie, because Tetsurou’s fingers move up and pinch your nipples lightly, and you moan again as you reflexively buck back into him, rolling your hips and feeling his cock against the layers of your underwear again. It sends a tingle straight down to your pussy, something that makes you squirm and rub your legs together as he rolls his fingers and pinches harder and harder.

“Is that fine with you?”

Tetsurou doesn’t wait for your answer, but he kicks away to pull the covers off and crouch over you, eyes earnestly staring into yours. You nod, breathless. 

He pulls against your shirt, pulling it off, staring down at your chest. He’s silent now, no sassy remarks, as he lowers himself on his forearms to cup you again in his strong hands calloused from years of athletic experience, and your skin feels like silk against him. You can feel the heat of his breath first as Tetsurou laves his tongue over you, spiraling slowly back towards your nipple before closing his lips in a light bite, tugging lightly before pulling up and dropping you from his mouth. Something about his movements as he nestles into you is lazy, like a cat settling into a relaxing position, and it feels good. 

He switches, his fingers rolling over the abandoned nipple in hardening pinches, and you moan again and lean your head back, this time the sound slipping into a whine. The ceiling is dimly lit by a side table lamp, the curtains half-closed and the sky dark with late evening. Everything goes fuzzy for a moment when Tetsurou _bites_ , a little harder than you expected or were ready for. 

Tetsurou moves down, you feel his spike of black hair tickling against your stomach as he turns his head down to run his tongue along your body, sparing a moment to kiss along your waist as he pulls your panties down. When you kick your leg up in reflex, to aid him in the undressing, he kisses your knee and holds your thigh as he lowers it back down. He settles down between your legs, guiding you to rest your foot over his shoulder.

“ _Oh_ ,” you moan as he lowers to your pussy, forcing your head back down. Tetsurou is looking up at you, dragging his upper lip over your clit as he opens his mouth wide, beginning to just tease his tongue against you in tiny, fast, flickering motions.

It feels like you’re sinking into the bed, and the tingles radiating through your body begin to ripple out from him again, your hips beginning to rock into him. Your breath catches when his fingers come up to press against your inner thighs, a relaxing massage of his thumbs that coaxes your trembling legs even wider. Your curve your leg thrown over his shoulder into his back, pushing against the back of his head, pulling him deeper to you. Your next breath is caught in a whimper when his tongue moves down to your opening, 

Tetsurou hears your whimper, and he laughs into you, something hot and vibrating that makes you roll your hips again and again as he presses into you. He tongue-fucks you and you feel your heart begin to beat in your ears, his fingers pushing up and spreading you open. Soon, you’re just practically humping his face, feeling that heat through you in your core begin to burn even hotter below your belly. 

“I’m – fuck, Tetsurou – stop, I’m so close – ”

“Mmm,” he says into you, before licking up your folds to speak clearly, fingers massaging over your clit in place of his tongue, doing nothing to help keep your fire at bay. “That’s okay, little kitty, just come.”

He pushes his hands out to your thighs again, forcing them spread wide and up as he buries his face back in you, forcing you to the edge. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” 

You reach down, grabbing his head, fully riding the wave of the orgasm as his tongue keeps moving over your clit, somehow harder and faster even as you feel yourself pulse against him. His movement makes the orgasm go on and on, the hot waves pulsing through you even when your cry loses sound. 

You sit up, trailing your hands to his shoulders, ready to pull him back up towards you to change positions and return the favor, but his mouth keeps moving, gently now, stroking through your folds again, licking away your climax and _still moving_.

“Tetsurou, come back,” you pant, pressing your fingers into his broad muscles.

“I said,” Tetsurou replies in a husky voice, lifting his head to press his index finger in lazy circles around your throbbing clit, “I’m going to taste all of you.” His face, wet with you, is remarkably calm, with only a deviously raised eyebrow. It’s a stark contrast from your flushing cheeks.

Your clit pulses, uneven in time with your heart, and only that response, Tetsurou moves back to you. He moves his fingers down to your entrance and puts his tongue back over your clit, flicking in circles that match the movements of his index finger rolling over your opening. Your leg falls from his back and your knees raise as you try to buck your hips up, your body responding to his motions, practically riding his face. 

The heat has returned, your lower body writhing for satisfaction again. You clench your thighs around his head, feeling his hair tickle against you, making you grind yourself up and up again. You fall back to the pillows again, fully surrendering, gripping the edge of the mattress with both hands, the sheets somehow so hot against your back. His fingers move into you, first one, then two, curling up. You instinctively feel yourself clench over him. 

“Tetsurou, Tetsurou, _Tetsurou_!”

All you can say is his name, as his fingers find _it_ , find some soft spot inside you that seems to punch through your stomach in an insanely pleasurably way.

“There?” Tetsurou asks, panting for breath, breaking his mouth away from you. 

“ _Yes,_ yes!”

He moves faster and faster, and you feel him rest his head against your thigh, pressing a soft kiss and smiling into your skin as his fingers push into you. 

“More,” you hear yourself say, “please, please, more.”

“Greedy,” Tetsurou says, and you can feel him still smiling against you. His tongue falls back to your clit, lighter touches so sloppy you can hear the slurping of his mouth as he eats you out. His fingers move non-stop, curling tighter and tighter. It’s almost enough to pull another orgasm out of you immediately. Almost, almost.

He must be able to feel it, your walls contracting again over his fingers, because he breaks his mouth away again, still finger-fucking you into the bed. “Come on, little kitty, come for me again, I know you can,” he says.

Your thighs shake, they must be beating into his head as you try to control your trembling, and your palms grow sweaty as they grasp against the bed. You feel the wave coming down hotter, the pulse in your core beating strongly, as if to tell you that it never completely faded.

“Don’t give up,” Tetsurou says, his voice catching against his gasps, but still encouraging in tone. He holds his wrist with his other hand, using his strength to control his speed and push it even harder. “Come on, come on, come for me, fucking come all over me.”

It’s as if his words are the final coaxing push to release the dam, and you feel yourself come, the orgasm somehow hitting harder than the first. You can’t even scream this time, just a whimpering moan, his name spilling from you as your muscles spasm uncontrollably, legs falling to the bed. Even your stomach hurts, everything clenching and unclenching. You raise yourself to your elbows shakily, watching Tetsurou worship your pussy with his tongue, kissing the top of your thighs and clit, slowly easing the heat back down.

Tetsurou looks up at you as he pulls his fingers out, his hand wet with your come, and he still keeps you spread open with his other hand. His breath is heavy over you, almost teasing your sore clit. But your pussy feels so suddenly even worse as it throbs empty without him, even as tired and swollen as you feel. 

“I knew you could do it again,” Tetsurou says. The approval in his voice almost makes you shiver with desire, the genuine cheer so warm and lusty. He raises himself now to kneel on the bed, his own arms shaking and indented with the sheets. “But you’re not going to give up before one more, are you?”

If he’s asking, you can’t. You push yourself up to kneel too, feeling yourself drip down your legs as you move. You grab against his face to kiss him, tasting yourself and feeling how wet his face is. He holds you by the waist, cock resting against your damp thigh. 

“I’m not giving up,” you say, voice still half moaning. He laughs into your mouth, hands dancing down to squeeze your ass as he brings you down with him, adjusting onto his back with you straddling him. His feet are against the pillows, his cock throbbing already as you take it in your hand to position yourself over him. 

For his attitude, Tetsurou has been waiting too, and he groans as you sink fully onto him. It makes you moan as well, even though he slides _so_ easily into your already slick pussy, thighs visibly shaking as you begin to ride him. 

You feel so sore and so full suddenly, and you lean back, hands on his calves as you adjust to the new position that so quickly hits deeper than his fingers reached. Tetsurou has no patience for this, though, and you moan as his hands come to your hips to control his thrusts into you. Your weak legs tense against the motions as he fucks up into you, supporting your body as you fall to pieces again. If the fingers felt like a good punch to the stomach, his cock is pushing straight, raw, deep to your core, again and again with every stroke. 

“It’s _so good, it’s so good_ ,” you say, almost crying, feeling the jolts from his strokes reaching up into you. You can feel the electric ripple through to the back of your hands. You throw your head back, fully leaning into it as you arch your back, letting yourself be his rag doll, letting him fuck you hard. 

“Oh… yeah?” Tetsurou forces out, the devious tone creeping into his voice. His hands tighten on your thighs, and you look down, to see that wicked smile across his mouth. “But this time… little kitty.. come.. _with.. me_.”

You don’t know if you can. You don’t know if you can even come again. Everything feels like jelly, everything overstimulated, almost in tears from the pure sensation of Tetsurou over you, spoiling your body, bringing you to the brink. But then, you don’t know if you can force yourself to wait for him. 

All you give in response is a moan, a moan that rises and stays longer and higher the more he pounds into you. Your legs quiver, and you change your body to lean forward, moving as much as his anchor-like grip allows you to. You claw against his chest, raking your nails red down his skin, and Tetsurou lets out a grunt of pleasure of his own. 

This new position forces him deeper again, and you fully fall on him now, writing your name in circles over his cock and using what strength you have in your thigh muscles to rock back and forth. He brings his hands to cup your ass and firmly pull you up and down, squeezing into you as you brace yourself on either side of his head. Tetsurou looks up, tilts his chin up, and you kiss him. The kisses are brief, choppy with the rhythm of your bodies, but somehow satisfying. 

You feel it rising again, feel yourself begin to squeeze spastically over him, and Tetsurou smiles against the kiss. “You’re getting close,” he says softly. “Are you going to wait, little kitty?”

“Y- yes,” you say, groaning the word, feeling your hands scramble against the sheets. 

Tetsurou lets out a sharp sound, maybe a laugh, maybe a grunt, and starts thrusting into you even _harder_ now. Maybe it’s to test your confidence, or maybe it’s to push himself along, but the heat is building and unbearable now despite your intentions.

“Come with me.”

“Tetsurou- ”

He groans your name, cutting you off. You feel his hands clench, his hips starting to stutter in their pace below you, and you can feel it now, feel him throbbing just as your inner muscles start fluttering beyond control. You push yourself up on your hands and slam your hips down just as he pushes up.

Your orgasm is even harder this time, your ears already ringing when the pressure begins to flood through you, and Tetsurou’s own heat rises with his own panting breaths. You cry out, screaming his name, still feeling yourself clench over him. You almost fall off him, but you somehow push yourself up to meet him, rolling onto your back, feet on the pillows as well, eyes trying to fix on the ceiling, on anything. 

He rolls after a moment, cuddling into you, almost like before you’d fallen asleep on accident. The two of you lie in silence for a while, your body screaming from the overstimulation, your breath slowly settling back down as if your heart needed to be convinced that all the rolling waves were finally done. Tetsurou’s hand over your stomach feels heavy, your limbs rubber, your mind dumbly happy.

He turns his head to look up at you, and you crane your neck down to kiss the top his forehead and stroke his hair in a wordless thanks despite the sweat pushing through to your palm. 

“How do you feel, little kitty?”

“Wonderful,” you mumble, kissing his head again. “You?”

“Honestly,” Tetsurou says, and his rumbling stomach accentuates his next words, “I’m really hungry.”

You laugh as much as your tired lungs allow. “Shouldn’t have cancelled that dinner?”

“Maybe.” He moves his hand to grab against your waist, rolling you back up to him, reaching down to squeeze against your ass. “But worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It’s a little corny and OOC but that’s the way Kinktober goes. See you tomorrow for the LAST WORK!! :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
